


coffee

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coffee Shops, I'm Bad At Titles, It is bad, M/M, dont read this, i guess its a coffee shop au, idk how to tag, im working on something better i swear, it gives a content warning??? idk why theres nothing nsfw lol, when i wrote this i thought wild & sexy jsw was cool please ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum is cute. Jackson likes him. Jackson probably needs to drink water. Why does everyone have keys to his apartment? It's a mess.





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i made this... but here it is... honestly i should've published this when i made it but i didn't.

“I’m sleeping,” Jackson grumbles at Mark, who is swatting his chest repeatedly to get him to wake up.

 

It should be noted that Jackson is not sleeping and has not been for the past five hours. He has in fact been laying with his face in his pillow thinking about the barista he had met two weeks prior.

 

Jinyoung thinks perhaps he’s in love. After all, he’d been there everyday for the past two weeks and talked on the phone about the barista for hours.

 

Jackson thinks Jinyoung is stupid. He’s not in love. He just likes coffee and thinks the barista is an interesting topic.

 

“No, we’re talking about your stupid coffee addiction. Do you even drink water?” Mark asks, pulling Jackson’s face off of the pillow and prying his eyes open.

 

"You normal humans need water to live. I, Wild & Sexy Jackson Wang only need coffee. Coffee runs through my veins. When I don’t have enough coffee in my system I die. It is a dangerous life.”

 

Mark groans and grabs his water bottle from his bag. “Drink all of this right now and then you can go to the coffee place, okay? If you don’t drink it I’m locking the door and you can have fun escaping out your 10th story window in the middle of Manhattan, alright?”

 

Jackson does not move.

 

“I’ll pull these covers off of you don’t start drinking. I will throw them out your window.”

 

“Mark, I am 100% naked except for my socks underneath this duvet.”

 

“Why are you always naked?!”

 

“It’s hot in here!”

 

“I’m freezing, Jackson!”

 

“Maybe you’re a lizard!”

 

Mark stares at Jackson with a confused look on his face for a moment. “I—?” he begins but the sentence dies in his throat. “How do I even respond to that?”

 

“I don’t know, I’m not the lizard!”

 

“I’m like 3,000% percent sure you’ve no idea what you're saying.”

 

“Science was not my strong suit.”

 

“Just drink the water so you can leave, Jackson.”

 

* * *

 

The cafe is less busy than usual which means Jackson can easily get the service of  _ his  _ barista. ( _ Not that way, Jinyoung,  _ he would scowl later.)

 

The nametag reads Jaebum. Of course it does. It’s not like he changed his name since yesterday. Jackson isn’t sure why he glances at his nametag anymore.

 

His hair has changed. It was red and now it is black. Jackson tries not to focus too much on it.

 

“Morning, Jackson. Black two sugars, right?” Jackson nods and stares at the back of Jaebum’s head. Jaebum comes back with the coffee, and a little pastry rests in his other hand. “On the house.”

 

Jackson smiles widely. “Thank you!” He scurries over to the table on the corner that might as well be reserved since nobody else uses it.

 

* * *

 

“Give him your number, Jackson,” Jinyoung orders. It sounds friendly but it’s definitely an order.

 

Jackson groans. “I’m not interested in him, Ma.”

 

“Ma?”

 

“It slipped out,” Jackson mumbles. “I’m not interested in JB.”

 

“You have a nickname for him already? Whipped,” Yugyeom calls out, suddenly appearing in Jackson’s apartment. “I made a key.”

 

“Does everyone have a key to my apartment? Actually, I don’t want to know. I. Am. Not. Whipped. For. Jaebum.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Yeah, alright. I want to come to the coffee place with you tomorrow.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Yugyeom grabs a beer from Jackson’s fridge. “You really shouldn’t be drinking right now,” Jinyoung comments.

 

“It’s Labor day.”

 

“It’s not even 10am.”

 

“It’s Labor day,” Yugyeom reiterates. Jinyoung figures the argument is over.

 

* * *

 

Jackson and Jinyoung to to the coffee place and Jackson leads him straight to Jaebum’s register. “This is my favorite place in the whole world,” he says.

 

Jaebum smiles when he sees Jackson arriving, but his smile falls when he notices Jinyoung. Jinyoung is the second most attractive person Jaebum has ever seen, next to Jackson of course.

 

So Jackson is taken, unfortunately.

 

“The usual for me, and the grossest drink on the menu for my friend here.”

 

Jaebum smiles again and scurries off to get a black coffee with two sugars and a pumpkin one for Jinyoung. (He adds a bit of salt into it.)

 

Jackson then takes Jinyoung to his usual table. “Dude, he totally hated me as soon as he saw me! He must think we’re together. I think he put salt into my coffee.”

 

“You are the worst human being I’ve met in my entire life.”

 

“You’re in love with Jaebum!” Jinyoung says a bit too loudly.

 

The colour drains from Jackson’s face. He can practically feel Jaebum staring at him.

 

“Park Jinyoung… I swear to god… As soon as we leave this place you are a dead man. I am going to Texas Chainsaw the fuck out of you,” Jackson says.

 

Jaebum then shows up with their coffees. He looks at Jackson for a moment awkwardly and then scurries away. “Jinyoung, you are a fucking dead man.”

 

Jinyoung leaves the coffee shop early so Jackson and Jaebum can sort out whatever it is that they have.

 

Jackson walks up to Jaebum’s register and scratches the back of his neck. “So… Uh… You heard that, I’m guessing… Look, I know it’s weird, but I can’t really help it, y’know? Also he said in love. I don’t know about love! So… Ugh. I think I’m going to murder him.”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“Maybe I should choke him out in his apartment or something. Wear gloves and a hairnet.”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“Or perhaps just poison him? That seems like an okay idea.He loves my cooking, it’d be easy to just slip some poison in, right?”

 

“Jackson!”

 

Everyone in the coffee place looks at them.

 

“You are a giant fucking idiot. I like you too. Jesus, I wrote hearts and stuff on your cups for weeks!”

 

“For all I know you could’ve done that for all your customers.”

 

“I’m going to punch you if you don’t kiss me right now.”

 

* * *

 

“Whipped!” Jinyoung says when he and Mark barge into his apartment while they’re cuddling.

  
“I’m changing my locks,” Jackson mumbles tiredly before falling back asleep on Jaebum’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me if you want i don't know
> 
> twitter: zitaosroad  
> instagram: hailangz  
> tumblr: zitaosroad.tumblr.com


End file.
